capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Junko Tamiya
Junko Tamiya (民谷 淳子) is a former Capcom music composer best known for composing the music for the NES port of the original Bionic Commando and the arcade version of Strider. She worked for the company from 1987 to 1990, during which she went by several aliases, including Swimmer 'Tamichan', Gondamin and Gon. According to another former member of Capcom's Sound Team, Junko was very talented. She currently lives in Nara Prefecture in Japan. Production History *''Tiger Road'' (Arcade Version) (1987) Uncredited *''Gun.Smoke'' (NES Version) (1988) -- Sound (as Swimmer Tamichan) *''1943 Kai (Arcade Version) (1988) Uncredited *Bionic Commando'' (NES Version) (1988) -- Music (as Gondamin) *''Strider (Arcade Version) (1989) Uncredited *Strider Hiryu -G.S.M. Capcom 2-'' (CD) (1989) (as Gon) *''Dokaben 2'' (1989) *''Sweet Home'' (1989) -- Music (as Gon) *''Adventure Quiz 2: Hatena? no Daibouken'' (1990) *''Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight'' (1990) -- Music Director (as Tamie) *''Little Nemo: The Dream Master'' (1990) -- Music Composer (as Gonzou) *''Bionic Commando Rearmed'' (2008) -- The Original Bionic Commando NES Team (as Gondamin) Song Credits Tiger Road (Arcade Version)' *Place of Study -- Composition & Arrangement 1943 Kai (Arcade Version) *Anti-Aircraft Campaign BGM A -- Composition & Arrangement Gun.Smoke ''(NES Version) ' *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Town of Hicksville (Stage 1 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Bandit Bill (Stage 1 Boss BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Boulders (Stage 2 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Cutter (Stage 2 Boss BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Comanche Village (Stage 3 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Devil Hawk (Stage 3 Boss BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Death Mountain (Stage 4 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Ninja (Stage 4 Boss BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Cheyenne River (Stage 5 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Fatman Joe (Stage 5 Boss BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Fort Wingate (Stage 6 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Wingate (Stage 6 Boss BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Shop -- Composition & Arrangement *Weapon Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement ''Bionic Commando'' (NES Version)' *Bionic Commando Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Heat Wave -- Composition & Arrangement *Power Plant -- Composition & Arrangement *Leap of Faith -- Composition & Arrangement *Rise of the Albatross -- Composition & Arrangement *Prologue & Epilogue -- Composition & Arrangement *OK, We'll Move -- Composition & Arrangement *Meet the Enemy and Descend -- Composition & Arrangement *Amongst Allies -- Composition & Arrangement *Intruder Alert -- Composition & Arrangement 'Strider ''(Arcade Version)' *Credit -- Composition & Arrangement *Line (1 Stage Demo) -- Composition & Arrangement *Rush! (1 Stage BGM 1) -- Composition & Arrangement *Coup (Middle Enemy) -- Composition & Arrangement *Mosque the Cold Hearted (1 Stage BGM 2) -- Composition & Arrangement *Beasts (1 Stage BGM 3) -- Composition & Arrangement *Bullet Corridor (1 Stage BGM 4) -- Composition & Arrangement *Uroboros -The Iron Ruler- (Big Enemy) -- Composition & Arrangement *2 Stage Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Siberian Tunnel (Big Enemy -Kong-) -- Composition & Arrangement *Driving Wheel (2 Stage BGM 1) -- Composition & Arrangement *Big Run (2 Stage BGM 2) -- Composition & Arrangement *Mass of Cloud (2 Stage BGM 3) -- Composition & Arrangement *Fu-jin (Big Enemy -Sky-) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *3 Stage Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *War Drum (Start 1) -- Composition & Arrangement *Encirclement (Start 2) -- Composition & Arrangement *Valleys and Rivers (3 Stage BGM 1) -- Composition & Arrangement *Roaring (3 Stage BGM 2) -- Composition & Arrangement *African Formidable (Big Enemy) -- Composition & Arrangement *4 Stage Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Short Spin (4 Stage BGM 1) -- Composition & Arrangement *Gravity Unusual (4 Stage BGM 2) -- Composition & Arrangement *Capture! (Big Enemy) -- Composition & Arrangement *5 Stage Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Hiryu (5 Stage BGM 1) -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Counterattack (5 Stage BGM 2) -- Composition & Arrangement *Grandmaster (Big Enemy) -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *After All...... (Ending) -- Composition & Arrangement *Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement 'Code Name: Viper *Level 1 Jazz Music -- Composition & Arrangement *Level 2 Jazz Music -- Composition & Arrangement Strider Hiryu -G.S.M. Capcom 2- *Snow in Savanna -Strider Hiryu Arrange Version- -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Harumi Fujita, Tamayo Kawamoto & Manami Matsumae) *Moon Over St. Petersburg -Strider Hiryu Arrange Version- -- Composition & Arrangement Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight *Stage 1 BGM -- Composition & Arrangement Little Nemo: The Dream Master *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Main Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Mushroom Forest (Stage 1 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Flower Garden (Stage 2 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *House of Toys (Stage 3 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo 1 (Nemo) -- Composition & Arrangement *Night Sea (Stage 4 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Nemo's House (Stage 5 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Cloud Ruins (Stage 6 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Topsy-Turvy (Stage 7 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo 2 (Camille) -- Composition & Arrangement *Nightmare Land (Stage 8 BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Death -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Category:Composers